El desliz de la princesa
by Hessefan
Summary: La futura reina observó con desolación a su esposo. A un lado del príncipe, el rey de Arabasta guardó un cauto silencio. La situación era más que evidente. * Viñeta 800 p. *


**Disclaimer**: (strike) Bleach no me pertenece, si así lo fuese sería un joven japonés, mangaka, lleno de dinero, y no lo soy. Todo de Kubo. (strike) Y One Piece tampoco. LOL esto me pasa por pereza y hacer copypaste.

* * *

><p><em>Viñeta 800 p.: UsoppVivi_

* * *

><p>La futura reina observó con desolación a su <em>bien amado<em> esposo. A un lado del príncipe, el rey de Arabasta guardó un cauto silencio.

—Koza —susurró ella desde la cama.

Estaba tan agotada que no podía ponerse de pie para arrodillarse ante él y clamar perdón.

—No digas nada —El líder tragó saliva, compungido. —No hace falta que digas nada, Vivi.

La situación era más que evidente. Recordaba a cada uno de esos Mugiwara; gracias a ellos Arabasta fue liberada y, hacía poco menos de un año, habían tenido la oportunidad de gozar de una fugaz visita.

…

La presencia de Robin en la cocina les llamó la atención. El vigía debía mantener su puesto hasta el relevo y sólo podía abandonarlo cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Sanji dejó de pelear con Zoro, para dedicarle toda su atención a ella.

—¡Mi querida Robin-cwhan! ¿Quieres café?

Pero la mujer no respondió, elevó el periódico llamando la atención de sus compañeros con reserva.

—Ha llegado el diario —Vaya novedad, lo podían ver en su mano—, y hay noticias sobre Arabasta.

Todos se abalanzaron al oír el nombre de ese reino, Nami fue la primera en arrebatárselo.

—Supuse que les iba a interesar —Robin cedió espacio, viendo como todos se apiñaban alrededor de la navegante.

—Ah, mí adorada Vivi-chan —suspiró el cocinero, haciendo caras raras al recordarla en el baño de Arabasta. —Fue lindo volver a verla después de tantos años… está tan crecida.

—Y ha dado a luz una hermosa bebé —remató la arqueóloga con sumo tacto.

—¡Aquí está! —Nami encontró finalmente la nota, y todos se amontonaron más entorno a ella.

Sin embargo las sonrisas se borraron de un plumazo al toparse con la foto. En ella se podía ver a la feliz pareja que reinaría Arabasta a futuro, y en brazos al bebé, cuya larga nariz les traía la imagen mental de su tirador.

Casi inmediatamente elevaron la vista buscando al culpable, pero lo pescaron de espalda en plena huida.

—¡Tú! —El grito furibundo de Sanji le hizo frenar de golpe—¡¿Cómo pudiste tocarla con tus indignas manos?

Nadie podía negar la ascendencia de esa criatura, pocas personas en el mundo tenían esa característica nariz. Usopp no podía creerlo, creyó que ese secreto morirían con ellos, al menos eso le había prometido a Vivi cuando, sollozando en sus brazos, le rogó silencio. El reino podía dejar de creer en ella si se enteraban que era una adultera.

Usopp estuvo de acuerdo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer en agradecimiento.

—_Ha pasado tanto tiempo_ —le había dicho Vivi en su momento cuando, a solas, se encontraron en el balcón de la sala principal.

Ambos, sin poder conciliar el sueño, se contentaron con observar las estrellas y platicar hasta altas horas de la noche.

—_Es cierto._

—_Ustedes están tan cambiados, y se han vuelto tan fuertes desde la última vez que nos vimos_ —miró al mugiwara con ojos curiosos.

Los dos minúsculos tiradores dejaban entrever demasiado y endulzaban la vista cualquier muchacha que osara mirar con esos ojos.

Podía apreciar la anatomía masculina, los formados músculos de todo hombre hecho a la mar; en los ojos del pirata había historia, había batallas, fortaleza, vitalidad y ferocidad. Eso le excitaba. Anhelaba esos placeres carnales que como princesa se le tenían prohibidos, al menos hasta la luna de miel.

—_Debo decir que_… —Intentó mostrarse sereno, ocultando el nerviosismo que le colmaba esa mirada tan indiscreta por parte de la mujer—_el tiempo te ha bendecido con más belleza._

Estaba más hermosa de lo que ya de por sí la recordaba, o quizás en su momento no había reparado en sus admirables curvas.

Gracias a Sanji había conocido los burdeles, pero la vida en altamar era dura para un pirata, especialmente al viajar con mujeres tan agraciadas e intocables como lo eran Robin y Nami.

—_Oh, había olvidado que eras un buen mentiroso_ —rió ella, rechazando el halago con modestia.

—_Lo digo de verdad…_ —le sonrió con cortedad, después de todo Vivi era una princesa y él un simple renegado de la ley.

No sospechaba que justamente ese detalle sumaba morbo al antojo de la futura reina. La idea de tener entre las piernas a un salvaje, le estremecía.

Se podría decir que Usopp había estado en el momento justo y a la hora precisa. En pocas palabras: suerte.

La diosa de la fortuna decidió sonreírle esa noche.

Ese diálogo fue el principio del fin, pero ninguno de los dos sospecharía lo que ese encuentro fortuito traería nueve meses después.

Pese a todo, esa niña era la heredera del trono. Koza acabó por aceptarla como hija suya y en Arabasta la noticia fue furor por varios días; en boca de cada pueblerino se hablaba sobre cierto pirata. Haberse visto, el desliz de la princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>¡¿Cómo pudiste tocarla con tus indignas manos?"<em> esta frase me remite al fic de Flame to Dust, "¿Saben cuántos problemas me han causado?" xD

La idea original era hacer este fic Sanji/Vivi, con las cejas de Sanji, pero… va para 10pairings, que me quedan pocas parejas para terminar con Usopp y en mi listas de víctimas le sigue el cocinero *insertar risa diabólica*.

Muchas gracias por leer :)

28 de mayo de 2011

Ituizango, Buenos Aires, Argentina XD En la casa de Yageni XD


End file.
